Breathe
by Aisie
Summary: Susan's story after her family's deaths. She is not allowed to return to Narnia, but Aslan still has plans for her. In another world, she finally finds herself, with the help of a certain Crown Prince. Susan/OC romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: Read and Review! Please give me advice! I want to be better!**

Susan stared at the grave in front of her. "I miss you," she whispered softly. She backed up and stared at the five graves with the name Pevensie carved into them. "I miss you all." A tear escaped her eye and she blinked fiercely.

"Susan!" a cheerful voice called from the car that was parked outside the graveyard. "Susan, we're going to be late!"

Susan bit her lip and started back towards her friend. "Coming, Mary!" She picked up her coat from where she had dropped it and pulled open the car door.

"Su, really. You were here just last week! They've been gone for a year. I want my friend back!" Mary said as they pulled out of the church, nearly hitting a fence. Mary was possibly the worst driver Susan had ever seen.

"Watch the road, Mary," she said softly. "Right." Mary looked forward. "Anyway, Su, you know they wouldn't have wanted you to carry on like this. Everyone is talking about you. You need to move on, Su!" Susan just turned and stared out at the trees flying by. "Su? Susan, are you even listening?"

"What? Oh, yes, Mary. Of course." "Good. So, this means you won't be mad if I set you up for a date Friday night?" Susan nodded and mumbled, "'course, Mary, what ever you like- Wait! What did you say?"

Mary grinned, "Su, I really shouldn't talk now, I'm driving."

"Mary Elizabeth Wethers. What did you do?"

"Well, whatever I did, you agreed." Susan gasped. "Mary, I can't. I haven't been on a date since…"

"Exactly."

* * *

"I'm not going." Susan grabbed hold of the door handle and glared at Mary. "I look ridiculous."

Mary raised her eyebrows. "You look exactly how you looked before they died." Susan flinched, and Mary sighed softly. "Susan. They would want you to be happy."

Susan stared at her friend before bursting into tears. "I don't want to be happy! What if I forget?" she sobbed. "Oh, Su." Mary whispered, hugging the other girl close. A buzzer sounded in the background. "That'll be your date, dear." Susan looked up, and shook her head slowly. "I can't do this."

Mary sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll tell him." Susan watched her friend leave the room.

_I can't do this. I can't do this. I need them. I need to be with them. She slowly walked to the window. "I miss you so much. Oh, Aslan, please. I miss them."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: Enjoy! This is really more of a filler chapter, but the action's coming soon!**

Susan stared at herself in the mirror. Long brown curls, pale, clear skin, and ruby red lips. Perfect, as always. But that's always been the problem, hasn't it? Being perfect all the time. Too busy being perfect than to have time for Narnia. She sighed and picked up her brush and dragged it through her hair.

"Knock, knock!" a cheery voice called from outside. Mary. Susan smiled. After her family had died, Mary was the only one of her friends who had bothered to pay attention to the new, slightly less than perfect Susan.

"Come in, it's open!" Susan called, wincing when the door squeaked as Mary pressed against it.

"Really, Su, you need a new apartment. This place is ridiculous," Mary complained as she walked inside. Dust coating the windows gave the room a hazy look, and the tattered rug did little to hide the splitting floorboards underneath.

"Susan, come and stay with me. There's tons of room, really." Mary pleaded.

Susan looked up. "You just got married! I'm not coming to stay with you and Jim and feel like the worst third wheel ever!"

Mary giggled. "Really, Su, Jim isn't hardly ever home. You should come! It'll be fun."

Susan rolled her eyes. "I thought you were coming over to take me on a shopping trip? So let's go please!" Mary laughed. "You aren't getting out of this that easily. Su, this place is a dump! How can you even feel safe here?"

"I can take care of myself, Mary," Susan smiled softly, remembering the days in Narnia when Peter had made her take self defense classes to ward off her many suitors.

"Su? Susan?"

Susan snapped back to herself with a jerk. "Sorry. What?"

Mary just sighed and grabbed her coat. "Come on, we're going now."

* * *

Susan glanced out the window as they passed a row of townhouses. A large "FOR SALE" sign was nailed to one.

"Mary, stop the car a moment." Susan called. Mary slowed and pulled the car over, nearly taking out several mailboxes. Susan pushed open the car door and walked up to the house. When she rang the doorbell, a pretty old lady in a white dress stepped out.

"Hello, dear!" she smiled warmly.

"I was wondering about the house… Could I rent it?" Susan asked hopefully.

"Of course! Would you like to see inside?" the lady questioned.

"Oh, yes, please. Ummm, Mary?" Susan called. "Come and see!"

Mary ran over and they entered the house.

"Now, this is the last bedroom. Through there is the attic, or, rather, a little back passageway. You can store whatever you like back there, just remember, it connects our house to the next, so try not to take up anyone else's space," woman grinned. "I remember when I lived a few houses down, a long time ago, there would be l a little girl and boy who would climb up in there. Every now and then they'd pop out in my house by accident," she laughed and then said, "Well, would you like to rent it?"

Susan nodded. "How much?"

Mary interrupted, "I'll cover anything you can't, Su. This place was made for you."

* * *

A few days later, Susan set her last box down in the "attic". She glanced up and there, carved into the rafter, were two sets of initials. "D.K & P.P"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

Susan woke up slowly, the sunlight glinting through the sheer curtains in her bedroom. She smiled when a bird chirped outside her window as she pulled herself up out of the bed. Yesterday had been her first day in the new house, and Mary had been right, it seemed like it was made for her. She wrapped her robe around her and walked out into her back yard. It needed some work, she decided, especially the large spots of overturned dirt that looked as if someone had dug around the entire yard, searching for something. _I wonder if they ever found it, _she mused quietly to herself. Then, giggling softly, she went back inside, laughing at herself for making up stories about people she'd never met.

* * *

A loud knock on the door pulled Susan's attention away from the book she'd been reading."Coming!" she called, standing and frantically smoothing her hair. When she opened the door, no one was there, only a small package on the doorstep. She looked up and down the sidewalk but saw no one, although for a moment, just a split second, she felt a warm breeze blow across her face, one that smelled just like her memories of Narnia. She laughed sadly and picked up the package. It was addressed to Susan Pevensie. She shrugged and pulled off the wrapping. Inside was small box. She opened it; it was full of green and yellow rings. _What on earth? _Then she gasped as the breeze blew by her again, ruffling her hair, and mussing her clothes. She looked back at the wrapping, and the names had changed. It was now addressed to Queen Susan the Gentle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. **

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's so short…**

Susan's eyes widened as she looked again at the box of rings. A memory swam to the front of her mind.

"_Aunt Polly, tell us the story again!" a young Susan cried. Her brothers and sister nodded in agreement. Polly laughed and began the story she'd told so many times over the past years. _

"_Digory's uncle had made rings out of the dust of other world. Yellow ones that would take you into the wood between the worlds, and green rings that would take you out of it, and into other worlds. One day, Digory and I were…"_

The memory faded and Susan raised a trembling hand to her heart. "I can go back," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: Ok, yay, this chapter is longer! Please Review!**

Susan picked up the box of rings and cradled it gently to her. "I can go back," she whispered again. She remembered when as Aslan had told her she couldn't ever return to Narnia. Angrily, she shook her head, sending her curls flying. "I _have _to go back. I need to go home."

Taking a deep breath, she picked up a green ring and put it in her pocket, then, squeezing her eyes shut, she slipped a yellow ring onto her finger. A soft light shone behind her closed eyelids, and she opened them, only then realizing she was in water. Gasping, and accidentally swallowing what felt like an ocean of water, she pulled herself up onto a large grassy bank next to the pool she had came out of.

She sat up and looked around, pushing her surprisingly dry hair back out of her face. She was in a wood, just like Aunt Polly had described it. She looked down at the pool she was sitting by, smiling when she noticed the strip of grass that had been cut back. _Things must grow slowly in this place, _she thought sleepily. Already the magic of the wood was starting to work on her, but she slowly stood and began to walk towards a nearby pool. _I suppose this might be Narnia as well as any other, _she thought.

Steeling herself, she reaching for the green ring in her pocket when a voice sounded from behind her.

"Susan." She whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Aslan!" she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his mane. "Aslan…" she murmured again.

"You were going to disobey me, Daughter of Eve," He said sadly. Susan looked up into his eyes as a feeling of shame washed over her.

"I - I'm sorry, Aslan. But -" Aslan shook his head.

"I did not bring you here to send you to Narnia, child. That chapter of your story is over. It's time to begin a new one."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! Please keep giving me advice! **

_Aslan shook his head. "I did not bring you here to send you to Narnia, child. That chapter of your story is over. It's time to begin a new one."_

Gently, Aslan nudged Susan in the direction of a different pool. "This is where I leave you."

Susan nodded sadly. "Aslan, will I see them again?" There was no answer. She turned around; the wood was empty. A loud roar resounded through the trees, shaking the leaves. Susan smiled, slipping on a green ring and jumping into the pool.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see a large, bright city spread out before her. She was lying on a hillside next to a road that led into the city. She picked herself up and began walking. As she entered the gates, she was reminded of the great Calormen city of Tashbaan, without the cruelty that had filled the people that lived there.

She smiled at the clamoring salespeople at vendors, calling out to all the passerby. The whole city seemed to be alive, with nobles on horses riding by, amidst children and pickpockets running through the crowds of people dressed in bright colors. Suddenly Susan realized how different her clothes must look, but looking down, she realized she was somehow dressed in the loose, flowing robes everyone else was wearing.

Suddenly, people began yelling, pushing and shoving others out of the streets. Susan was instead shoved into the road, just as a large group of horsemen rounded the corner. She lay sprawled in the middle of the street, too stunned to move. The shouting grew louder, and she felt the wind and the horsemen parted around her.

"Impudent rat!" she heard a voice yell. She looked up to see a whip descending toward her, before a hand reached out and stopped it.

The rider who had stopped the whip dismounted and crouched beside her. "Lady, are you alright?" he asked.

Susan sat up and nodded. "I'm fine, thank you." She finally looked up at the man and smiled stiffly.

The man reached out and helped her to her feet. Standing, he was nearly a foot taller than her, and he smiled down, white teeth flashing against caramel colored skin.

"I apologize for Rashid's rude behavior. It is inexcusable," he said, glaring over his shoulder at the man behind him.

"M- Majesty," the man stuttered. "I did not in any way mean to offend -"

Susan looked back at the man in front of her. "Are you the king?" she asked.

He smiled, shaking his head. "Crown Prince Asher, at your service, Lady -?"

"Susan." she answered, smiling.

"Well, Lady Susan, it was an honor to meet you," the prince said. "Farewell," he called, swinging onto his horse.

Susan smiled as she watched him ride toward the center of the city.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated… Also, please, please review!**

Susan finally found an inn where she washed dishes in exchange for a room and a few slices of bread. As she lay on the hard cot, she couldn't help remembering her time in Tashbaan, and the horrible memories she had made there. Sighing, she thought about the prince she had been so enamored with then, and the prince she had met today. _But they're all the same. _she had long ago decided. _And if I give my heart to this prince he'll turn out just like the rest of them. _

The next day Susan walked out into the glaring sunlight. The first thing to do, she had decided, was to find out where she was.

"Excuse me," she said, bending down in front of a little girl, "Could you tell me where I am?" The girl looked at Susan like she was stupid, and Susan laughed gently.

"I know it's a strange question," she said, smiling.

"You're in Bazieran. It's the capital of Sirrah," the little girl said, still looking confused.

"Thank you!" Susan said as she turned to go out into the marketplace. Bazieran was nearly twice the size of Tashbaan, and Susan was at first overwhelmed by the crowds of people and the loud noises and variety of smells. Men and women were all crowded around the stall, shouting and haggling for the best price.

The people were dressed in flowing robes, the brighter the better it seemed. The natives were dark skinned, with dark eyes and hair, but several people had lighter skin, or bright blue eyes.

Both men and women had multiple rings and necklaces and piercing. Susan looked down at her own plain dark green robe and bare neck and arms and winced. She was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

Quickly she went back into the inn and asked if she could work again for money this time. The man looked confused, and she explained that she wanted necklaces and rings.

He grinned, "Where are you from, girl? You want necklace and rings, you work for me and I give the owner of jewelry stall free food for a week. See? No money. Only the Tyshans use that."

Susan blushed and nodded. "Then, umm, may I do that?"

That innkeeper nodded and said, "If you do good this week, I give you job to keep, yes?"

Susan smiled, "Yes, please."

Over the weeks after that, the innkeeper, Marak, seemed to have decided to take Susan under his wing, teaching her about the Sirrahan culture. She had learned to eat with her hands and to wear a light veil over her face in public and to find her way around the huge city without getting lost.

About a month after she had arrived in Bazieran, Susan saw the prince again. She was cleaning tables in the main room of the inn, when the prince and the men who had been with him before walked in. She nearly dropped the bucket of sudsy water she'd been carrying when he walked in.

"Majesty!" the innkeeper yelled. "Come! Eat! It's shouted her been many months since you've visited here, milord."

The prince threw back his head and laughed as he and his men gathered around several of the tables near the fireplace.

"Bring enough food for all of us, Marak, and I'll see that you are paid well for your trouble," he called.

Susan, who had been standing frozen during this exchange, snapped to attention when Marak shouted her name, "Susan! Get back in the kitchen, girl, we need to get to work!"

The prince's head snapped up at the mention of her name, unusual for Sirrah, but Susan had already disappeared into the smoky kitchen. She leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. _Why does he affect me so?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: Please review! I hope you enjoy… hopefully the story will start moving faster now!**

Susan stayed in the kitchen the entire time the Prince was at the inn, washing dishes and creeping to the door to sneak a look at the prince.

She sighed, looking down at her faded work dress and rough hands. _You wouldn't believe I was once a queen. _

She sighed again, but smiled, remembering Aslan's words, "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen of Narnia." With a bittersweet smile, Susan shook her head firmly, pushing away the memories.

"Susan!" Marak called. "Bring out more bread!"

Susan turned, frantically looking for Gina, the other maid, but she was gone. Susan quickly smoothed her hair and picked up the tray of bread. _Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please- _

"Lady Susan?" a voice asked. She looked up at Prince Asher.

"H-hello." she whispered, curtsying.

"I trust you have recovered from Rashid's mistake?" he asked, glancing sharply at one of his men.

"I am well, your majesty," Susan said, lowering her eyes.

He reached out and clasped her wrist, and suddenly memories of a very different prince filled her, and she jerked back. Stumbling, she fell against a table and the tray of bread slipped from her, falling into the lap of a very surprised soldier, who happened to be Rashid.

"Stupid!" he yelled, jumping up and moving towards her. Susan flinched away from him, mumbling apologies frantically.

"Rashid," the prince said icily. "You will sit down or you will leave. You will treat a lady with the proper respect or you will no longer be one of my riders."

Rashid lowered himself into his chair, saying, "Majesty, this woman is no lady." He glared at her. "Just look at her!" he spat.

Asher stood. "Get out."

Rashid's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said get out. Now."

Susan stood quickly and placed her hand on the prince's arm. "Please, do not punish him for my sake. He is right, I am no lady. I am merely the kitchen maid. Please-don't send him away."

Rashid jumped up now, rage marring his features. "You dare to touch the Crown Prince! You think yourself above your station!" He leapt toward her now, shoving her into the wall.

Wide-eyed, Susan whimpered in horror. _If looks could kill…_she thought, before realizing that this man might actually kill her.

The prince yelled and yanked on Rashid's shoulders, pulling him away from her. Asher shoved him to the ground, but as he turned back to Susan, he realized it was too late. Rashid had shoved her head against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Susan looked up to see the prince's concerned face staring down at her, before everything faded to black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: Two in one day! Enjoy and please review! All advice is welcome!**

Susan moaned when she felt light pass over her closed eyelids. Opening them, and squinting, she looked around at a room vastly different from the one she stayed in at the inn. She was in a wide, soft bed, covered in layers of brightly colored blankets. One wall was made up entirely of windows, and the others made up a large mural.

"Lady Susan?" a soft voice said. Susan turned to see a young girl sitting beside her.

Susan smiled and opened her mouth to talk, but coughed instead.

"Oh!" the girl cried, picking up a glass of water. "Here, drink this."

Susan took the glass gratefully. "W-Where am I?" she asked when she could finally speak.

"You're at the palace. My brother brought you here yesterday after that awful Rashid hurt you." The girl smiled at Susan and pushed a lock of black hair out of a face that was remarkably similar to Prince Asher's.

"You're the prince's sister?" Susan asked.

"Yes. Well, half sister. We have the same father."

Susan nodded and said, "You look just like him," and then yawned loudly. She blushed, "I - I'm sorry. How rude of me!"

The girl shook her head. "Oh no, the doctor said you'd be tired for quite a while. I'll go get Asher-he'll want to see you." She picked up the water glass and arranged her veil over her head.

"Wait!" Susan called. "What is your name?"

"Adriana, Lady Susan." she said, before running out of the room.

* * *

Asher smiled when he saw his little sister racing toward him. He scooped her up and spun around, laughing.

"Asher!" Adriana yelled, before dissolving into giggles.

He grinned and set her down. "What is it, my little Princess?"

"She woke up! And she was really nice and pretty, only she's so pale! And she has a funny accent and she has green eyes!"

Asher laughed. "Well, maybe we should ask her where she came from, this exotic beauty of ours…" He bowed and offered Adriana his arm. "Care to come with me, Ana?"

She grinned, delighted. "Oh yes, please!"

* * *

Asher frowned when he walked into the room; Susan had already fallen back to sleep. He looked down at Adriana.

"Why don't you go fetch the doctor, Ana? Just in case."

"Alright!" she said, happily skipping away.

Alone now, Asher moved closer to the bed. He reached out and traced the lump on the side of her head, and sighed when she winced in her sleep. Bending over carefully, he gently placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

When the door clicked shut, Susan's eyes opened, and she pressed a hand to her temple, a shocked and slightly hopeful expression on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

Asher ran down the corridors of the palace, racing past startled maids and guests. He finally stopped before a plain, small door. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it open. The room beyond was sparse, with only a desk, a chair, and a large fireplace. He strode quickly over to the fireplace, ducking down and stepping inside. Asher reached forward and pressed a stone in the back wall. Anyone watching would have seen a seemingly solid wall rotate around, taking the Crown Prince with it.

* * *

Susan smiled at the young girl chattering happily beside her. Adriana had been her constant companion since she had finally woken up three days ago.

"Lady Susan?" Ana asked.

"Yes?"

"Tell me a story."

Susan smiled. "Once, a long time ago, four children lived in a place called England…"

* * *

Asher, breathing heavily, finally reached the underground cavern where he spent parts of his days, and most of his nights. The chamber was lit by hundreds of flickering candles, casting shadows around the room. Several men stood in a corner, arguing quietly. Asher walked to them quickly.

"Prince Asher!" one man cried out.

"Hello. What news?"

"It's conflicting. All of it. I heard from a reliable source that Kirsh is planning to attack in the next three weeks."

Another man spoke up. "And I know for certain that he is not attacking for another month!"

Asher sighed and leaned against the wall. "They're feeding us false information."

An older man nodded and stepped forward. "Somehow, they know about the girl you've taken in as well. They seem to think she is important."

"Susan?" Asher asked, bewildered. "She's only a kitchen maid."

"Perhaps you should make sure that is all she is. We are facing enough threats without a spy in our own house."

Asher nodded solemnly. "Alright. And you are all sure no one has found out about me? Absolutely sure?"

All the men nodded.

"Right then," Asher said, already making his way to the door. "Report back to me tomorrow night."

* * *

Ana lay awake in her bed, waiting for Asher to come in and say goodnight. After a while, her door creaked open.

"Asher?"

"Ana, what are you doing awake?" Asher laughed, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"I wanted to say goodnight!"

"Well, goodnight then, my little princess!"

"Goodnight, Asher."

He stood, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Asher? Why is Susan so sad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Today, she was telling me a story about kings and queens in another world! But then, before the story was over, she started crying! Did I make her sad?" Ana asked.

Asher shook his head thoughtfully. "No, Ana, I'm sure you didn't. Now. Get to sleep, little missy."

"G'night, Asher," she mumbled, already half-asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: Please review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Asher stood in the doorway of Susan's room, watching her stand at her window, staring up at the night sky.

"Lady Susan?"

"Oh!" Susan cried, turning to face him, and quickly wiping at her eyes.

"Susan?" Asher said again, his voice laced with concern. "Are you alright? I mean-"

"Yes-quite, I apologize. Did you need anything, Prince Asher?"

"I, er," Asher reached up and scratched the back of his neck. "I was wondering if we could talk?"

Susan nodded, walking toward him. They sat down on a small couch in the corridor. For a moment, there was silence.

"Prince?"

"Oh-er, right then. I wanted to know, well-"

"Well?"

"Please, forgive my rudeness, but could you tell me where you came from? Before Marak's inn, I mean," he stammered hurriedly.

Susan sighed. "I don't think you would believe me." _I hardly believe it myself._

Asher rolled his eyes. "Try me."

"I…I'm sorry. I can't." Susan said, standing abruptly and going back into her room.

She traced the alabaster walls with her fingers as she paced around the room, whispering to herself. "Lucy. I miss you. So, so much. I can imagine you here. You would be great friends with Ana. And you'd love the colors! Oh, Lucy," Susan cried as the first tear trickled down her cheek.

"And Peter, I know you'd get along with Asher famously. He's not at all like anyone I've ever met. But sometimes I think he reminds me a little bit of you. Your goodness, your chivalry. I need you here. I need my big brother back. You always knew just what to do."

Susan was sobbing now, having circled the whole room and was once more facing the windows. "Even the stars are different, Ed. I remember how you used to get into such arguments with the centaurs. I wish you were here with me. I can almost hear your voice. 'Buck up, Su, it's not so bad. Act like a queen of Narnia.' But I can't stand it. I can't be strong without you. I tried. I did. But- but-"

Susan fell to her knees, gasping and crying as harshly as she had when the policeman had walked up to her door to tell her the news. She shook violently, unable to stop. Suddenly two strong arms encircled her and she turned and clung to Asher.

"Shhh, Susan, shhhh, you'll make yourself sick. Susan, please." he murmured, rocking her gently.

"A-Asher?" she whispered brokenly.

"I'm here. Susan, it's alright, shhhhh, love, please."

Gradually, her sobs turned to whimpers, and then to occasional shudders. She stayed wrapped in his arms until finally her breathing calmed.

"I'm sorry you had t-to see that," Susan said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"No, Susan, it's fine." After a pause, he said, "Let's get you to bed."

She nodded, exhausted. He lifted her up and gently laid her into the bed, then brushed her hair from her forehead. "Sleep, Lady Susan," he whispered, before walking out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: Please Review and Happy Thanksgiving! (I know it's short...sorry!)**

Flickering candles cast eerie shadows around a dark, musty ballroom. Cobwebs hung from crystal chandeliers, and icicles sparkled at the dirty windows. From small door at the far side of the room, Rashid entered.

"My lady?" he called, his voice trembling slightly.

A woman emerged from a corner, seemingly from the darkness itself. She was tall, almost inhumanely so, and she was wearing a crown of ice.

"Yes?" she replied, in a cold voice that seemed to send a chill throughout the room.

"T-The girl. Susan. She is a-at the palace now. With the prince." he stammered.

"Good. The little queen will soon be mine."

"Queen?"

"That was another time… Another world."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been really busy, but hopefully this will make up for it!

Susan stared in the mirror, and smiled at her reflection. Anyone who had seen her just a month or so before would have been astonished at the chance. The past night and the past month had acted as a catharsis for her. Her classic beauty had not faded, instead, it had been enhanced by the windswept deserts of her new land. Her hair, which in London had been perfectly curled and pinned up each day, now hung in gentle waves down her back. Her crystal green eyes were brighter, happier-the memories that haunted her were slowly fading. Her pale skin had burned, freckled, and finally tanned. No one would recognize her as the sad waif who lost her family a year ago.

With a final grin thrown at her reflection, Susan stood and wrapped the head scarf around her face. _Funny how just when I'm starting to look pretty again, I have to cover my face. She walked down the palace corridor towards the breakfast room, stopping when she saw Ana running towards her._

"_Hello, sweetheart."_

"_Susan! You must come-Asher's missing! He's not in his room, or in the library, or the stables, or-"_

_Susan covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing as Asher snuck down the hall behind Ana. Her laughter broke out when he scooped up his sister from behind. _

"_Ahhh! Asher! You scared me!"_

_Asher laughed, then set her down. "Ana, why don't you run on ahead. I have something to discuss with Lady Susan."_

_Ana wrinkled her brow, but complied. "Alright. But don't take too long, or I'm going to start without you!" she called, skipping off._

_Susan smiled after her before turning to look up at Asher._

"_Yes, Prince Asher?"_

"_Come, walk with me."_

_Susan took his arm as they walked out into a courtyard. Asher looked as if he were struggling with something, and finally, he spun around and faced her._

"_I really need to know where you're from… Queen Susan."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! Please review!**

_Oh, Aslan, help. _Susan prayed desperately. Asher stood looking at her, eyebrows raised.

"I- I don't-""Susan, I'm not sure you understand what is at stake here. Have you ever heard of the Ice Lady?"

Susan's eyes widened. "Wh- what? I mean, I'm not sure."

"She is everything evil. She is part of a rebellion in another country. Now the rebellion is focusing on us. And, on you, Susan. I need to know what you know."

Susan sighed. "You won't believe me."

"I need to know. My people's lives are at stake."

"There are other worlds. Worlds that you couldn't even imagine. I was sent from my world into another, where I was queen with -" Susan stopped, the first tear trickling down her cheek.

Asher reached out and wiped the tear away. "Your brothers and sister."

"Yes. How did you know?"

Asher shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Go on."

"Well, we eventually went back to our world, and my sibling were killed. Aslan sent me to this world. I don't know why. But when we lived as kings and queens, we defeated someone called the White Witch. She was everything evil and terrible. She hates my family more than anything."

Asher was nodding solemnly. "Who is this Aslan?"

"He's the king of everything - The Great Lion. He created all of the worlds."

Asher now smiled. "I think we believe in your Aslan as well." He pulled her in the direction of a large statue of a lamb. "This is He Who Saves Us. We call him Yeshua."

Susan smiled and reached out to touch the statue. " I wish He were here, with us now."

"He never leaves, my lady." A voice said from the shadows. An old gardener stepped forward. "He lives in here," the gardener said, touching her heart, "not in an old statue."

* * *

Later that day, Asher came and found Susan in the gardens, dangling her bare feet in a stream. Her veil was covered in mud and lay and few yards away, and her dress was dirty and wet.

"Lady Susan? Er, Queen-"

"Asher, it's just Susan. I promise."

"You know," he said, sitting down beside her, "This means you outrank me."

She laughed. "What will be my first command?Hmmm... Prince Asher, I hearby order you to let me help defeat the witch."

Asher grew silent.

"Asher? You must have known I was going to help..."

"I can't let you do that. You could get hurt."

"Asher - I'm not a weak little princess. I can fight. I'm better with a bow than anyone you've ever seen! Trust me."

"I will not let you get yourself hurt."

Susan turned, glaring daggers. "I am not yours to command and control, Crown Prince Asher." she spat angrily. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

He reached for her arm, and she was once again reminded of another arrogant prince who had done the same. She jerked away and stood up. "I am the High Queen of Narnia. I will avenge my family. With or without you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the amazing reviews!**

Susan winced as the bow string snapped across her arm. She'd been at it for an hour now, but she couldn't concentrate. Asher, standing on a balcony and looking down on her, wasn't helping. With a sigh, she pulled another arrow from her quiver and raised her bow. The target swam in front of her eyes, and Susan blinked back tears.

_I'm doing this for my family. _The thought flashed in her mind that her family might not want vengeance, but she ignored it. She released the string, and had the childish urge to stamp her foot as the arrow flew straight and true - at least a foot over the target.

"You failed." Susan spun around, searching for the owner of the voice. "You'll never defeat me. You're not as strong as your brothers and sister. You failed." Susan dropped her bow, backing toward the castle.

Asher, watching from above, saw what Susan could not - a thin grayish mist seeping toward her.

"Susan!" he screamed. She looked up, fear crossing her face.

"Asher -" now she could she the mist as well. Turning, she ran to the castle. She stumbled toward the door, right as it slammed in her face. Rashid's voice echoed on the other side. "Goodbye, little queen."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

Susan screamed, backing against the wall of the palace. Suddenly, a rope thumped against the wall next to her. Asher, standing on the top of the castle wall, was gesturing frantically at the rope. In any other time and situation, Susan would have laughed to see the Crown Prince dancing around like a chicken on top of the wall. Instead, she grabbed the rope and squeezed her eyes shut as the rope started to rise.

"Susan? Susan, you can let go of the rope now. Susan, look at me."

Susan shook her head, eyes still shut tight. "W-Where are we?"

"On top of the castle wall-"

"I think you can just put me back on the ground. Truly, I'll be fine."

"Susan - are you afraid of heights?"

"No - of course not! I'm perfectly comfortable up here."

"Then open your eyes."

"Actually, I've heard that -ah- you should never open your eyes when you're up high?"

"That was rather pathetic." With this, Asher scooped Susan up, ignoring her screams of protest, as he carried her down into her rooms. "Here, Lady Susan, you're safe now."

Slowly, Susan opened her eyes. "I was perfectly fine. Now let go of me!"

Asher set her down gently on the bed. "I thought you were fine," he said, nodding towards her hands which were still fisted in his shirt. Quickly, she released him.

"Sleep well, Queen Susan." He started to walk out of the room.

"Asher - I'm scared." He turned and smiled gently.

"I'll be right outside your door if you need me."

* * *

Susan tossed and turned in her sleep, dreaming of things she wished she'd never had to see. Lucy. Edmund. Peter. Ice. Mist. Rashid. Asher. Narnia. Rashid. Rashid. "Rashid!" she screamed, sitting up in her bed. Asher bursts into the room. "Susan! What's wrong?"

"Asher - Rashid locked me out. It was Rashid."

Asher shook his head. "Susan, you must have imagined it. That's impossible."

"It was him."

"You're confused."

"Asher - I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Are you sure you aren't just trying to get back at him for what he's said to you?"

Susan's eyes widened. "I can't believe you would think that of me! And I can't believe you're so stubborn as to not listen to the truth! I thought I knew you better." She turns and walks out into the gardens. _Infuriating, stupid man. I can't stand him. I -_

A hand clamped over her mouth. Susan twisted back and forth, trying to scream. The last thing she saw was a sweet smelling rag descending over her mouth before her whole world went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: Please review!**

Asher wandered the palace aimlessly the next morning, trying to work out what he would say to Susan. _There must be some way to convince her Rashid has no part in this. He's been my most loyal friend since we were children. _And yet, Asher contemplated, there had been times when Rashid took his loyalty too far, doing things that he thought would be good for the prince, even if the opposite were true.

Sighing, Asher realized too late that it might have been better if he'd listened to Susan. He turned to go back into the main part of the palace, deciding to first visit Rashid, and then talk to Susan.

After checking Rashid's rooms, the stables, and the kitchens and finding no trace of him, an uneasy feeling began to grow in Asher's gut. It only escalated when Ana ran to him, wondering where on earth Susan had gone.

Asher hurried back to his own rooms, intent on changing into riding clothes and going out after Susan. Instead, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the lock of brown hair lying on his bed.

Beside it, a note, written in crude handwriting, read:

_Come after the little queen, and we'll be cutting off more than her hair. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: Please Review! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!**

Susan moaned as she sat up. Her hands and feet were incased in ice, and Jadis was standing over her, sneering. "You can't win this time. It's my turn to be Queen."

"You already had your turn, and you were a failure!"

"I was magnificent!"

"But your people hated you."

"I don't need other people. You're going to wish you're silly little sister had never stepped foot into Narnia when I'm through with you."

"You can't scare me. If you kill me, I'll be safe home - in Aslan's country, and you'll still be waiting for death. You'll still be waiting for The Emperor Beyond the Sea to finally say enough. Because no matter how powerful you become, compared to Him, you'll be like a drop of water in the ocean. Completely insignificant."

Jadis' beautiful eyes narrowed in rage. "You will regret those words!" she screamed, flooding the room with ice. "Fool! Aslan's country is gone now. Narnia has been utterly destroyed."

Susan gasped. _No, it can't be true. Narnia…gone-_

"Oh, you didn't know? Well, it's true. Aslan can't help you now."

Susan took a deep breath and sat up straighter. "You're wrong. Aslan said He would never leave me nor forsake me. His country was not a part of Narnia. It's a part of all worlds. No matter what you do to me, I will always, always have Aslan."

* * *

Asher slammed his fist into the wall of the secret chamber. "I have to go after her."

A man spoke from the other side of the room. "You don't understand what you're saying. We can't allow the heir to the throne and the kingdom's spymaster to go gallivanting off after some girl!"

Another, older man said, "My prince, if you go after her, she will probably be killed."

"She'll probably be killed anyway!" Asher shouted, working to hold his emotions in check. "I can't just sit here and let her be murdered."

"You have a duty to your kingdom. And sometimes, my prince, your duty is more important than your feelings. Queen Susan knows this. She is no fool. Asher - if you go, your people will be left without a leader. Our nation will fall into ruin because of a single girl. Is that what you want?"

Asher shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"In the years to come, people will not look back and say, 'It's alright our country is no more, because Prince Asher did what was right for him.' No, people will say instead, 'Why did he not do what was right for his people?'"

Asher breathed in deeply. "Yeshua, help me be strong."

* * *

Susan lay back, exhausted. The cold stone walls of her prison were pressing in on her, making her feel claustrophobic. Then, she heard whispering at the door. Startled, she sat up and crawled toward it. Her hands were still tied, but her feet had been released.

"Lady Susan?"

"Rashid? What do you want?"

"I can get you out!"

"Why should I trust you?"

"I promise you - I didn't realize she was evil. Please, I just- I don't know what I was thinking." His voice broke, and Susan was quite suddenly reminded of Edmund. _He didn't realize she was evil either. _

She smiled a little at the memory of her brother. "Fine. Get me out of here!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update!**

Susan crawled behind Rashid through the dirty tunnels underneath her prison. Cobwebs brushed her face and the creeping cold seemed to touch her very bones. Hissing noises seemed to follow them, and more than once she jumped when it seemed as if something touched her leg. Finally, a sliver of light shone in the distance.

When they finally reached the sunlight, Susan was nearly faint with exhaustion. Rashid helped her out of the tunnels and they turned toward home.

* * *

Asher paced around his room, anxiously waiting for word of Susan. _If she dies…. _He shook his head free of the negative thoughts.

The entire palace was preparing for battle, the soldiers ready to fly toward the white witch the second he gave the command. Yet, he could not give the command until he had Susan safe in his arms again.

The entire night before he had spent staring at the stars, trying to sleep, but unable to.

Now, he stopped pacing and collapsed onto a couch, only to bolt upright when a messenger ran into the room.

"Prince Asher! The lookouts have seen two figures coming from the witch's castle! Shall we send someone to intercept them?"

"I will go myself."

* * *

Susan staggered in the hot desert winds, finally falling to her knees.

"Rashid - please. I - I can't…"

"Lady Susan, I have all the confidence in the world that indeed you can."

Susan swallowed and looked into Rashid's warm brown eyes that were the most sincere she had ever seen them. Nodding determinedly, she stood shakily, leaning on Rashid as they started walking again.

* * *

"I don't think this is wise, Prince Asher."

"I waited. I waited and I didn't go after her. You cannot hold me back any longer. I will go."

"My prince, if you would only let someone else go -"

"I will do as I please and you will not stop me."

* * *

Asher rode hard, pushing his horse out the castle gates. Within moments he was close enough to see Susan stumbling weakly toward him. He leapt of his horse and ran towards her. Rashid stepped back and allowed a brief smile to cross his face as Asher and Susan fell into each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update, but this story is FINALLY complete! This epilogue is set about five years after the last chapter. I hope you read my next story, which will explain how the White Witch was there, and it will follow the story of Rashid and Ana. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Susan smiled up at the man holding her in his arms. The tall, bronze skinned man grinned back down at her, a flash of white teeth in a tan, sunburnt face. Strains of music filled the ballroom, and the pictures on the tapestries flickered and seemed to dance in the candlelight.

"Are you happy?" Asher asked softly, pulling his wife closer still.

"Absolutely," Susan sighed joyfully, her eyes flickering to the corner of the room where her two children, Peter Christopher and Lucy Elizabeth, sat playing. Her hand rested briefly on her swelling stomach, where Edmund Rashid was on the way. Asher brushed a lock of dark hair away from her face before smiling softly.

"I'm glad."

Outside in the courtyard, a Lion prowled, looking in the room where His precious daughter was finally at peace. And although some say it is impossible, a maid looking down from her bedroom could have sworn the Lion smiled before fading away into the desert.


End file.
